


Occasion

by Grassy



Series: Arisen [2]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: no_true_pair, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple moments added up are what make living worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to a previous 0TP fic, _Arise From Loving_. (This may just turn into a proper AU after all!)
> 
> Prompt: Yuuki & Ruka, under the stars

Soft, gossamer curtains billowed in the night’s cool breeze, framing the open balcony doors. Ruka followed the implied invitation outside and settled next to the white-clad figure perched upon the stone balustrade. The wonder and open happiness on Yuuki-sama’s face warmed Ruka as nothing else could.

“I never get tired of this view. It’s always new and wonderful.”

“Yuuki-sama?”

The Kuran princess’s dark eyes caught Ruka’s gaze. “For so many years I was kept hidden away. From the outside world, from- _everything_. I love my family, but…”

With a daring Ruka never used to have, not before she realized how her initiative pleased Yuuki-sama, Ruka pressed closer. Not to an improper degree, of course, but enough for her own warmth to be a reassuring weight next to the princess.

“Are any of the constellations familiar to you?”

“Some of them. Onii-sama taught me, showed me pictures in books. He said that when I was finally allowed outside, he wanted me to be able to point them out to him.” Grief darkened her smile for a moment, replaced once again by delight. “I… I could point them out to you, if you’d like.”

Ruka smiled at the rarely displayed shyness. “I would like that very much, Yuuki-sama.”

One pale hand pointed up at the sky, fingers drawing patterns in the air. “Well, then. Right over there, those connecting stars…”

Their soft burble of exchanged words and effusive gestures faded into the privacy of the starlit night.


End file.
